Coiled tension window balance springs can rattle within their spring covers when a door slams or a truck passes by. House vibrations setting a number of window springs rattling can be quite annoying.
A proposed solution has been to flock fibrous material onto coiled balance springs to soften their exteriors and deaden the sound of their vibration. This has not worked well, and the problem remains largely unsolved.
We have devised a simple, low-cost, and effective way of eliminating sound from any vibration of coiled window balance springs. Our solution uses a simple part inexpensively molded of resin material and easily applied to coiled tension window balance springs as they are assembled. Our solution is also completely effective in eliminating vibrational noise from window balance springs and can be expected to perform this task reliably for the life of the window system.